User blog:Ultimate Mega Gamer/UMG's Super Smash Bros. for Switch Wishlist
Introduction! So, the moment that a ton of people has been waiting for has arrived. Super Smash Bros. is coming to Switch. Personally, this is the thing I've wanted for the Switch since the moment it was announced. So, obligatory wishlist time. I'm covering what I want & what I don't want, but I'm going to try to be as logic as I can. I don't have a whole lot right now but I'm going to keep updating this list as more things enter my empty head. Let's go. English voice acting for Marth With the addition of Fire Emblem characters to the game Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. we got something we had never seen before. Marth was suddenly speaking English. And since then has spoken English in every subsequent game he's appeared in. So, I hope that carries over into the newest Smash game. Traditionally, Marth has spoken Japanese in every Smash game he's appeared in up to this point. But at the same time, subsequent Fire Emblem additions to Smash has seen them speaking English. Lucina, Ike, Corrin & Robin all speak English. The only FE character to have been added who didn't speak English was Roy, but I don't even know if you can count him cause of Melee & DLC & so on. It's also worth mentioning that one of the main reasons I want this is because Marth's English VO is provided by Yuri Lowenthal (Sasuke Uchiha, Ben Tennyson, Alucard) who is one of my favorite voice actors of all time. So that's a big reason for me. Don't add Cappy to Mario's move set I can see why this would happen, Oddysee is a big deal right now, Link is getting an update to his BOTW design so it seems very likely to me that Cappy is going to be added to Mario's moveset in some way. Please don't. It's way too easy to look like you're just trying to be trendy. I love Cappy, really I do but I highly doubt he's ever going to appear in another Mario game in any significant way. He's popular now, but come the next Mario game & his popularity will plummet. Final Smashes Smash 4 made some great strides in updating some characters Final Smashes to something less shit than what came before it (I'm looking at you Luigi.) but there are still some pretty crappy Final Smashes that I feel should be updated. Mario (And by extension Dr. Mario), Princess Peach, Dark Pit, Zero Suit Samus are all characters whos Final Smashes I think are bad gameplay wise or don't properly represent the character. So if y'all could fix them, that'd be great. Characters Talk Additions I Want Spring Man.png|Spring Man Goomba1.png|Goomba Shovel Knight1.png|Shovel Knight Banjo-KazooieIYooka-Laylee.png|Banjo-Kazooie/Yooka-Laylee Crash Bandicoot1.png|Crash Bandicoot Bomberman1.png|Bomberman Robo-Chibi.png|Chibi-Robo Reggie Fils-Aimé.png|Reggie Fils-Aimé Characters I Want to Return (Who were left out of Brawl or WiiU/3DS) Solid_Snake1.png|Solid Snake Ice Climbers.png|Ice Climbers Young Link.png|Young Link Wolf.png|Wolf Characters I Don't Want to Come Back Corrin.png|Corrin Lucas.png|Lucas Doctor Mario.png|Dr. Mario Palutena1.png|Palutena Characters I Don't Think Will Come Back Cloud Strife1.png|Cloud Dark Pit.png|Dark Pit Ryu1.png|Ryu Wii Fit Trainer.png|Wii Fit Trainer Solid Snake1.png|Snake Young Link.png|Young Link Mega Man1.png|Mega Man Pac-Man1.png|Pac-Man Pichu.png|Pichu Characters I Want Them To Fix FFS Falco Lombardi.png|Falco Ganondorf1.png|Gannondorf My Prediction of Every Character's Status I'm going to give every character a one or two sentence run-down & give them a rating on how likely I think they are to return. Here are the ratings I will be giving from best to worse: Confirmed | Practically Confirmed | Very likely | Likely | Possible | Unlikely | Very Unlikely Bayonetta - Tough one to call, but given Bayonetta 3's exclusivity & I'd say she's got a shot. [Possible] Bowser - I'd say Bowser is practically confirmed. His is one of the only clear silhouettes from the trailer. Confirmed Bowser Jr. - Bowser Jr. is a tricky one. His inclusion was unexpected but I feel like overall people can go either way on him & I feel like Sakurai will know that.' Unlikely' Captain Falcon - Captain Falcon is certain to reappear along with the other original 12 characters. Confirmed Charizard - The Pokemon are going to be the hardest to call given Sun & Moon & the ever-growing roster of creatures, that said, I think as one of the OG starters of Pokemon, Charizard is in with a fair shot. Possible Cloud - As much as I hate to say this about my main, I think Cloud will end up being a one-time inclusion that's bound to not repeat itself, like Snake. Unlikely Corrin - Sakurai said that he had every intention of including the protagonist of the newest Fire Emblem game in Smash 4 from the moment it began production which means I think Corrin will be kicked out to possibly give the protagonist of the upcoming Fire Emblem Switch a placing. Unlikely Dark Pit - Dark Pit, I feel, has a very little shot due to Kid Icarus' decline in popularity over the past few years plus the fact he's a move for move clone of Pit but he is ''one of Sakurai's characters which gives him a leg up. 'Unlikely' '''Diddy Kong' - Diddy Kong would appear to be a series mainstay now so I'd say he's got a very high chance of returning. Likely Donkey Kong - Donkey Kong is certain to reappear along with the other original 12 characters. Confirmed Dr. Mario - Dr. Mario is hard for me to call cause I didn't at all expect him to make it into Smash 4 & yet he did, but I feel like that may have just been for the novelty of it. Unlikely Duck Hunt - Duck Hunt felt like a bit of a novelty & response to his high number of requests but if I remember correctly Sakurai said he only included Duck Hunt because he couldn't make Ice Climbers work, with the Switch more than certainly being able to handle the Ice Climbers, I don't think there's a whole lot to keep Duck Hunt around. Possible Falco - Falco has been a mainstay since Melee, I'd be pretty damn sure he's coming back. Likely Fox - Fox is certain to reappear along with the other original 12 characters. Confirmed Ganondorf - I would put Ganondorf as very likely but changing Link to his BOTW design has me wondering what their plan for him is. Likely Greninja - As with Corrin I feel like the Pokemon area of the roster will keep updating to give room for the newer installments which makes me feel like Greninja doesn't have too much of a shot here. Unlikely Ice Climbers - Given Sakurai's obvious disappointment in not being able to include the Ice Climbers in Smash 4 I think he'd be very keen to put them in this one because there's no question that the Switch can handle them. Likely Ike - Ike's a bit of a tough one to call for me, he seems to be a mainstay now but I don't know that the Smash fanbase really cares that much about him. Possible\Likely Inklings - Yes. Confirmed Ivysaur - I doubt Ivysaur will find a place on this roster unless Pokemon Trainer comes but which isn't very likely. Unlikely Jigglypuff - Jigglypuff is certain to reappear along with the other original 12 characters. Confirmed King Dedede - By the time Brawl was coming out Smash was desperate for some more Kirby reps & now that they're here I doubt they're going anywhere. Likely Kirby - Kirby is certain to reappear along with the other original 12 characters. Confirmed Link - Man, can't wait to see how the BOTW design changes Link's playstyle if at all. Confirmed Little Mac - In my mind Little Mac has been a wanted character for Smash since day one & I think that if he doesn't stay for a couple more games fans will be upset, so I think he's got an okay chance, but I think that chance goes down if Spring Man makes it in Possible Lucario - I'm honestly still a bit surprised that Lucario made it back into Smash 4 but somehow I feel like he's got a chance to be taken out the back Old Yeller style this time around but then again, I might be shocked a second time. Possible Lucas - I think Lucas' time has come & gone, Mother 3 hasn't come to the west yet giving westerners little reason to care about Lucas & despite that, I think that even the people in Japan have had their fun with Mother 3 & its hype is gone, that & I think people are done with clone characters, but that said I think its not unlikely for him to come back. Possible Lucina - I think the roster this time around won't have any room for clones, mix that with everything I said about Corrin & I don't think Lucina is returning this time around. Unlikely Luigi - Luigi is certain to reappear along with the other original 12 characters. Confirmed Mario - Please no Cappy. Confirmed Marth - When it comes to Fire Emblem, Marth is the series' face, especially when it comes to Smash. He's not going anywhere. [Very Likely} Mega Man - I think it's never wise to expect any third-party character to be in by default except for maybe Sonic, but in my eyes, Mega Man has a higher chance than most. Possible Meta Knight - See: King Dedede. Likely Mewtwo - Mewtwo is a tricky one given Brawl & his status as DLC in Smash 4, but I think Mewtwo is in with a better chance than others. Possible Mii Fighters - Mii Fighters were pretty cool in Smash 4 but the Switch, while it does have Miis, they're very much a background feature which would very much make their inclusion seem unlikely, mix that with the reaction from the pro SSB community & I think there's not a very high chance of Mii Fighters returning. Unlikely Mr. Game & Watch - Game & Watch seems like a staple of the weird characters in Smash & as such I see very little chance of him being removed. Likely Ness - Ness is certain to reappear along with the other original 12 characters. Confirmed Olimar - Olimar seems somewhat questionable because the Pikmin series doesn't have anything going on right now but even then Pikmin deserves to have a rep in Smash so I see no reason to get rid of Olimar. Likely Pac-Man - As I said with Mega Man betting on a third-party's return isn't smart, Pac-Man seems like his legacy should earn him a permanent spot in Smash though, but Bandai-Namco's lack of involvement in this title makes me unsure of his potential to return. ' Possible' Palutena - As much as I don't want Palutena to come back I'll try to look at this logically, Kid Icarus needs more reps than just Pit & the Kid Icarus characters are Sakurai's characters but at the same time the hype has died down around the Kid Icarus so I think Palutena is a possibility.Likely Peach - The main four Mario, I feel are likely to return as there's no way characters as important to Nintendo would be cut from the roster. Likely Pichu - I won't lie, I wouldn't half mind seeing Pichu return for fun but I highly doubt it would happen, Sakurai knows he's trash. Unlikely Pikachu - Pikachu is certain to reappear along with the other original 12 characters. Confirmed Pit - It's very unlikely that Sakurai is going to cut out Pit, after Uprising & SSB4 fleshing him out Pit is now a mainstay of Super Smash Bros. Likely R.O.B. - R.O.B., like Mr.G&W, seems to be a standard for wacky & out there characters in Smash & therefore is probably not going anywhere. Likely Robin - I heard somewhere recently that Robin in Smash represents the resurgence of Fire Emblem's popularity, the levels of which hadn't been seen since the SSBM days & that's why he won't leave, and I think I agree with that sentiment but at the same time I'm unsure. Possible Rosalina & Luma - Rosalina & Luma always kinda felt like a sort of replacement for the Ice Climbers & even though I feel like the Ice Climbers are certain to make it back in, I don't think this will disrupt any chance those two have of making it back in. Likely Roy - As with Lucas, Roy's status as DLC in Smash 4 leaves the question of his inclusion in Smash 5 up in the air. That said, I feel like he's more on the likely side but still questionable. Possible Ryu - Ryu feels like he's got the same story as Cloud but to a lesser extent, I can't explain why but that's just how it feels to me, I can't explain this one too well. Unlikely Samus - Samus is certain to reappear along with the other original 12 characters. Confirmed Sheik - Sheik is a very interesting one, as always BOTW Link raises serious questions about her return & then if she does return there's a question to be asked of if she'll go back to being apart of Zelda or a separate character. Personally, I think she'd remain separate but the question is still relevant. Likely Shulk - Shulk is yet another character that I feel could go either way. Rex &/or Pyra are likely to make it into Smash 5 which raises questions of wheater Skulk would come back. However, I think he's still in with a fair chance regardless of if Rex/Pyra make it in. Possible Snake - Oh, let's talk about tragedy for a second. Let's face the music, I'm pretty sure most Smash players want Snake to come back but realize that there's virtually no chance of that ever happening, which fucking sucks. Unlikely Sonic - Of every third-party character that's ever been in Smash, I'm pretty sure we would all agree that Sonic is in with the best shot out of all of them and it's a pretty damn good shot he's got. Likely Squirtle - See: Ivysaur Unlikely Toon Link - I feel like the hype for Toon Link & Wind Waker has died down and seeing as how Toon Like was added because of Wind Waker & Wind Waker HD it feels like there's no real reason for him to come back but at the same time he's somewhat beloved & I think there's always going to be a smaller version of Link in the roster as shitty reasoning as that is. Likely Villager - In recent years, Animal Crossing has become one of Nintendo's most beloved series alongside thinks like Pikmin & that's why I don't think Villager isn't going anywhere. Likely Wario - Wario was long overdue by the time he was added & I don't think he'll be going away anytime soon. Likely Wii Fit Trainer - I honestly doubt that Wii Fit Trainer will come back. Nobody cares about Wii Fit anymore & the novelty of Wii Fit Trainer dies when we found out that she wasn't really that great. Unlikely Wolf - Another forgotten Smash fighter that I want to come back. Star Fox, like a fair amount of series in Smash needs more reps so Wolf coming back seems like a good idea but it'd also be nice if all three Star Fox reps didn't play prtty much the same. All that said, I don't know if Wolf will come back, he feels pretty in the middle. Possible Yoshi - Yoshi is certain to reappear along with the other original 12 characters. Confirmed Young Link - Young Link is a lot like Toon Link but without the positive stuff I said. Unlikley Zelda - I highly doubt Zelda is going anywhere, she's been a mainstay since Melee & I doubt that that's about to change. Likely Zero Suit Samus - As with Sheik the question of whether she'll be a part of Smaus of separate is worth asking. But I'd think that ZSSamus would be coming back, no way Sakurai will bump Metroid back down to only having one rep. Likely My Prediction of Every Potential Newcomers Status And now, the same thing, but for the most requested newcomers the Super Smash Bros. Spring Man (ARMS) '- Nintendo, even after almost a year is still trying to push ARMS, with the upcoming invitation & the free week they just had for the game & that makes me think that am ARMS rep is a done deal. Being the face of the franchise, Spring Man is the most likely candidate. 'Likely Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) - 'I'm not even going to lie about it, I'm only doing this one to rag on the people on the wiki who keep requesting Scorpion. Think of Scorpion like Cloud, only if Cloud had literally no chance & much fewer people wanted him to join. Scorpion does not stand a chance. He comes from a game where you get the slice people in half & see their very realistic blood & pulsating organs. Needless to say, that is far too violent for Smash. You could try to use Bayonetta as an argument but at least Bayonetta has a home on Nintendo console, Mortal Kombat hasn't been on a Nintendo console since the early Wii days IIRC. Even then, Bayonetta is highly stylized to the point where she's easy to tone down without losing what makes Bayonetta Bayonetta. You can't do that with Scorpion. 'Unlikely Revali/Daruk/Mipha/Urbosa (Zelda: BOTW) - 'With Link making the switch '(HA!) 'to his Breath of the Wild design it feels right to think that it's possible that we might be seeing a rep from that game. The obvious candidates are one of the four Champions. Realistically, it really could be any of them. However, personally, I think the one with the best chance is Revali. To me personally, he had the biggest impact & he's the only one who we really got to see in action (I think... I didn't find all of the memories so I might have missed some stuff.) The only real problem with Revali is that he's basically Falco but if Falco was a Zelda character & was an actual asshole & not just cocky. 'Possible Shovel Knight (...) - Shovel Knight in my eyes, has pretty much the same chance as he did for Smash 4. The big problem with Shovel Knight is that he's not as popular in Japan as he is in the west. And I'm pretty sure that we're not going to get a reverse Fire Emblem. But that's not to say Shovel Knight is impossible. He's still very highly requested & that counts for something. Mix that in with the fact that he comes from a game that is itself a reference to the old SNES days of video games & he's got a fair shot I think. Possible Category:Blog posts